


Sprinkled With Sugar

by DorkishDanshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: Kokichi Oma is absolutely terrible when it comes to baking so he decides to ask his boyfriend to bake cookies with him. The results are rather loving and heartfelt on both ends.





	Sprinkled With Sugar

Kokichi Oma loved baking. But he honestly couldn't do it to save his life. Just the other day, he nearly burnt down the kitchen while trying to make an omlette for his beloved. He ended up burning his finger. Hence why he was still wearing a little bunny plaster around his still burnt finger. 

Today, both Shuichi and Kokichi had decided to make something together. It was Shuichi's choice really. He wanted to try and make cookies as well as some buttered popcorn. It was always worth a shot. The two were currently getting ready, washing what they needed. 

The two of them were in cute little aprons too. The sleuth's pristine Blue apron was tied tightly around his waist, while Kokichi's purple one was messily tied around his waist. The tiny leader's apron had a cute little design on it. It resembled a cute looking lavender coloured bunny on it. How adorable. 

"Saiihaaraaa-chan!" He chirped, continually poking at his lover's sides, earning a small squeak from the taller sleuth whom was currently looking for chocolate chips for their cookies. He was a bit flustered now due to the sound that he had made in reaction to the poking. Typical Shuichi behavior.

He eventually found the chips and placed the bag on the counter, with the smaller boy still trying to cling around his waist area. Once the bag of chips were on the kitchen top, the taller male began to look for sugar and things that had been in the cupboard before he looked over at his smaller boyfriend. "Could you grab me the butter and some milk?" 

The leader saluted him jokily with a small adorable giggle as he skipped over to the fridge. He took out what his boyfriend needed before skipping back over to him happily.

"These cookies are going to taste do good...! Maybe as good as Kirumi's ones! And she's the Ultimate Maid!" He chirped as he moved the items he had taken from the fridge onto the kitchen top. He definitely seemed rather happy, a cheesy big grin on his face as he slowly moved back to his original position of clinging onto the sleuth. 

"A-Alright! Let's get baking!" Shuichi chirped, holding a mixing bowl in his hands before lowering it onto the kitchen top. "Right! First we need to weigh out all our ingredients before we mix them!" 

Hearing his lover's order, the Supreme leader slowly got out the weighing scales from the cupboard just near his waist. He popped that down on the kitchen top. "Right! Now let's get baking! We gotta weigh everything out first obviously!" 

The two pretty much didn't take too long with weighing everything out but of course, Kokichi of course had to play around with the flour. He took a small little pinch of it while the detective's back  was turned. He seemed to smirk at his idea and waited for the moment to strike.

Just as the sleuth as about to face him again, the tiny leader flicked flour at the other's exposed cheek. That made the taller boy squeal as he felt the flout ht his pale cheek."K-Kokichi Oma..why you--" He proceeded to laugh, picking up some of it up in his own fingers and proceded to flick some back at him, causing another giggle to leave the leader's lips again as the two full on began to have a play fight using the flour.

The fight only lasted a petty 15 minutes and resulted in the both of them entirely covered in the flour. How silly. "Okay! Back to the task at hand now, Saihara-chan!" The smaller boy continued to help the other weigh all the ingredients out and ensured everything was accurate.

"Oh shit. I forgot the eggs. Mind grabbing me three from the container in the fridge?" Shuichi politely asked, that sweet yet charismatic smile on his pale lips. Oh, that smile. It was so irresistible for Kokichi. So cute and so loving.. 

The small boy seemed to end up blushing just a tiny bit due to how cute that smile looked. Why was Shuichi so downright handsome but also so adorable at the same time..? Remembering what his lover had requested he needed, he immediately walked over to the fridge and took out three eggs from the top shelf. Once he had them in his possession, he walked back back to the other and handed him the eggs.

Shuichi was careful as he used the side of the bowl to crack the eggs open, letting the yolk fall in properly. With that having been done, the two of them worked together to add the other ingredients. The two of them seemed relatively happy as they baked together, but the both of them were absolutely covered in flour. 

Soon enough, all the ingredients were already in the bowl and awaiting to be mixed. Shuichi took charge of the mixing, allowing Kokichi to observe him curiously. "We still have those cutsie heart cookie cutters right? Let's use them! Then drizzle White and Milk chocolate all over the cookies!" The leader squealed and started to bounce up and down excitedly. How adorable.

The sleuth honestly couldn't help but chuckle gently at his boyfriend's excitement. Seriously, Kokichi was probably the cutest thing. Especially when he got all excited over something like cookies. After plenty of mixing, they had some dough ready to mould their cookies into. Luckily, the chips had alresdy infused with the dough so they wouldn't need to be added again. 

"Now we have to roll it out..Once that's done, we can go take a shower while the cookies bake. I mean look at us." He chuckled gently and noter how much flour had gotten onto them before proceeding to take the dough into his hands before placing it down on the board they had set out prior. Once it was down, Shuichi proceeded to begin rolling it out, humming quite happily as he did.

Once it was all rolled out, Kokichi excitedly began to press the cookie cutter into the dough. He looked so pleased when he managed to make them look even and everything. "They look so cute..but not as cute as you, Oma-kun." The sleuth cooed, a small giggle leaving his pale. He isn't one to flirt so damn did that comment fluster Kokichi.

"T-Thanks Saihara-chan.." The leader mumbled shyly, his cheeks flushed as he finished up making the heart shapes in the dough with the cutter. The two of them worked together to remove the excess dough around the cutter. Once that was done, all the cookies were placed on a tray and Shuichi put said tray in the oven, turning it on prior of course.

"R-Right. Now its shower time. Let's get to the bathroom." Kokichi was just bouncing. Why is the boy excited now? God knows. "Saiiharaaa-chan! Can we use that grape shampoo we bought in town the other day to wash my hair?" He looked up at the taller male with puppy eyes practically. This was Shuichi's weakness. Kokichi Oma was too adorable for his own good honestly.

"Yes. We can use that sham--" He was cut off by a high pitched sounding squeal. It was Kokichi, whom was already practically sprinting up the stairs. What an excited boy. He really did want his hair to smell like grapes again. Shuichi let out another small chuckle before following up after him, picking up two towels on his way. 

Their shower was pretty short, mainly consisting of Kokichi singing as his hair was washed and Shuichi humming as Kokichi tried to wash his in return. It was all rather blissful and peaceful experience which the two enjoyed together. Kokichi was first to get out and then Shuichi came afterwards. 

The slueth calmly and gently wrapped a towel around his smaller boyfriend's soaking body to help dry him off before drying off his own body. The two boys proceeded to get into fresh shirts and boxers. "Right. Now for our cookies!" The tiny leader cheered before skipping off back downstairs, nearly slipping due to how quick he was going. He really was excited for those cookies wasn't he?

The sleuth just calmly followed him slowly, that smile still on his lips as he walked. He really did love that boy. Reaching the bottom step, he heard a familiar sounding excited squeal followed by some sort of beeping noise. That must have meant that the cookies were done. Slipping on his oven mit,  he opened the oven and took the tray out, leaving it on the countertop to cool. 

"We won't do the melted chocolate today as you seem pretty hungry, love." The sleuth chuckled and went to another cupboard to get out a big bowl so they could put all their cookies in there. He put the bowl on the kitchentop and tipped the cookies inside before leading his smaller boyfriend over to the sofa in the living room.

The two proceeded to get comfortable on the sofa. Kokichi laid his head on the others lap while Shuichi seemingly held the bowl of cookies in his hands. He was about to eat one from the bowl and hand one to Kokichi. But that's when he felt small little whiskers against his hand. 

It had been his rather tubby maine coon cat, which he had affectionately called Watson, after Sherlock Holmes's famous assistant, Dr John Watson. The tubby and spoilt kitty gobbled up the cookie and just innocent meowed afterwards.

"Watson. That cookie was for Kokichi not you, you greedy kitty." Shuichi jokingly scolded the feline for eating the cookie while Kokichi leaned over to grab another one for himself. 

"I love you, Saihara-chan." The tiny leader beamed up at him, chewing into the cookie he had in his hands. The sleuth seemingly was about to respond to the others statement when he was interrupted by a meow half way through his response. So it came out as "I love-" and then Watson meowing.

That's what kick started their night of laughter and good joy, oh and blanket cuddles.


End file.
